Those rainy days
by Silverstorms
Summary: Hey peoples! This is my very first oneshot fic so be nice pweaz! Rei reflects on the way his life use to be. Yaoi hints of rape. ReiKai ReiLei RR Pretty please!


Hi everyone! It's me, Silverstorms again! And I just have to say that I have the biggest stomachache IN THE WORLD! It's so bad I can't even go to school today. (Which isn't a bad thing, hehe!) My mom said I should stay in bed and rest, but luckily she's not here right now so I stunk onto my pc to write this out. This is gonna be kinda short cause my mom should be back real soon. EKK! By the way this is yaoi, don't like don't read. Rei/Kai and Rei/Lei fic.  
  
Flashback: ~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Speaking: " "  
  
Thinking: ' ' Me: (SS: )  
  
Those Rainy Days  
  
Rei was in his bedroom, with his leg hiked up on the window ledge, as he stared up into the gloomy sky, and watched the rain pound against the window. 'I hate rainy days,' Rei thought to himself, as he absentmindedly played with his long raven hair. 'They bring back memories. Painful memories. Like back in those days when I thought love was suppose to be about pain, when I convinced myself that he loved me even when he hurt me. When I blamed myself for his bad moods, and spasms. I wish things could have been different.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei had locked himself in the washroom, he won't dare come out. Not after what Kai had done to him. Rei brought his shaking hand up to his cheek, which was now swollen and bruised. "How could he treat me like that?" Rei wondered to himself. This was the second bruise he had received from Kai that week. A tear slid down Rei's swollen cheeks, followed by another. It hurt Rei so much to see himself like this. He and Kai had been together for the last six months now. At first everything was going fine, but Kai slowly became ruder towards Rei, and lashed out at him constantly. Pretty soon he was out of control, always drinking and physically not to mention emotionally abusing Rei.  
  
'I can change him I know I can. If I just get through to him I'm sure he'll stop.' That's what Rei use to tell himself. But lately he was discovering the false in that statement more and more. "I'm completely damaged," Rei whispered softly to himself, before dropping to his knees and breaking down completely. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the washroom door, followed by an angry voice. Kai's voice. "Rei!" he called. But Rei didn't answer, he immediately stopped crying and just sat there on the ground waiting for the voice to go away. "Rei, I know you're in there! Open the fucking door right now, or I swear I'll make you regret it!"  
  
Rei winced at Kai's threat, but had no intention of answering the door. 'If I open the door I know he'll only hurt me. But if I don't open it then...' Rei's train of thoughts was cut short when he heard the door begin to shake as if Kai was on the other side trying to knock it down. Suddenly the door burst open. Rei gasped and looked up from the floor. Gold meet crimson and a smirked crept across Kai's face. "Hey, Rei, so what were you doing in here," he inquired stepping closer to the nervous boy on the ground. Rei rose to his feet.  
  
"Kai," he began. "We need to talk..." But before he could continue Kai pushed him against the wall. "We'll talk later," he sneered. "But right now..." his voice trailed off as he ran his hand down Rei's heaving chest. Kai leaned his face closer to Rei's, his hand traveling all over his body. Rei struggled to get away but his attempts were all in vain, Kai was just too strong. Kai locked his lips with Rei's and began kissing him lustfully. Rei could tell that Kai had been drinking because he reeked of beer and tasted like it to. Kai continued to kiss Rei, as he roughly grinded his hips into Rei's. "Kai...please," Rei moaned, in pleasure and frustration.  
  
Kai continued to kiss Rei as he began to unbuckle Rei's belt and slid his hand into Rei's pants. Rei finally broke out of Kai's grasp, and quickly left before Kai could catch up. It was raining outside and Rei found himself running down the street, his tears had returned. Suddenly he collided into someone. "Rei?!" the figure gasped, grabbing his chin and yanking it up so that their eyes met. "L-Lei," Rei whispered. Lei frowned slightly, "what's with your face? You're cheeks are all bruised and swollen." "I-I fell," Rei lied quickly. Lei sighed knowing it wasn't true. "It was Kai again, wasn't it?" Rei nodded solemnly. "You can't let him keep doing this to you! Can't you see? This... this isn't love. I know you may *think* he loves you, but if he really did," Lei's voice lowered, "he wouldn't make you cry," he whispered, gently wiping a tear from Rei's face.  
  
"Rei you should leave him," Lei told the raven-haired boy for the millionth time. "He doesn't deserve you! I mean look at you, you're beautiful and you have such a good heart. I'm telling you this cause I care about you, leave him before he ends up hurting you even more." Rei nodded.  
  
Lei invited Rei to spend the rest of the day at his place. Rei left at about eleven-o-clock that night, and headed back to his and Kai's hotel room. When he entered the room he was surprised to see that Kai wasn't there. He mused over it for a minute before using the situation to his advantage. He knew it would be much harder to leave if Kai was there, so being alone was a good thing.  
  
Rei quickly began to pack his suitcase, taking clothes out of the drawers and stuffing them in his bag. Minutes later Kai entered the room, gawking at Rei. "Wha-what are you doing?" he stuttered. Rei glanced up at him realizing that he was no longer drunk, and his expression was one of concern and worry. "I'm leaving," Rei asked bluntly. "But...why?" Kai inquired walking over to him. To his surprise Rei just laughed bitterly. "I'm leaving because of you." "B-but...but what did *I* do?" Kai asked nervously. 'It's as if he doesn't even remember what he did to me this morning,' Rei thought to himself. "Kai," he began. "You're drinking has totally changed you. You do things that I know you'd never do if you were in your right mind. And then you can't even remember what you did - you were so drunk!" Kai winced at the sudden rise in Rei's voice. "You've hurt me so much, and you don't even remember," Rei continued as he packed his bag. "I just...I just need to get away." Rei finished, picking up his bag and walking out of the room. He placed his hand on the doorknob, ready to leave this place forever...  
  
"Rei wait!" Kai stopped him. Rei spun around. "I-I'm so sorry," he whispered, forcing himself to hold back the tears forming in his eyes. "I'll change. I promise I will." Rei sighed said shaking his head, "you always say you'll change Kai," he answered back quietly. Tears began to slide down Kai's cheeks, "b-but I will this time. If it means losing you, I will change." Rei nodded knowingly, he wanted to stay, he really did, but it was too late. His sprit was damaged and so was he. "I can't stay Kai, I'm sorry," Rei told him, as tears began to make their way down his face.  
  
"I thought you loved me," Kai murmured sadly. "I do," Rei answered, wiping a tear from Kai's cheek. "And if you love me, you'll let me go because you'll know it's for my safety." Kai hung his head miserably, "you-you will come back won't you?" Rei smiled weakly. "If fate allows me to." And with that he quickly gave Kai a kiss. Kai hugged him tightly, crying in his shirt. Rei soon pulled away staring up into Kai's face, forcing himself to smile. He then walked out the door without saying goodbye or even looking back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I could have at least said goodbye,' Rei thought to himself as tears slid down his face. That memory always made him cry. Suddenly he was interrupted from his thought when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his slim waist. And a familiar and wonderful smelling scent filled the air. He knew it was Lei. "Hey Rei," Lei whispered into Rei's ear making him shiver. "What ya thinking about?" "Nothing," Rei lied. "Just the fact that I hate rainy days."  
  
~~~Owari~~~  
  
Did you like this fic? Huh, did ya? If so onegai (please) R/R. Arigatou! (Thanks) And if you didn't like it blame on my tummyache! Hehe! Sorry if you're upset about the ending, but I was going for an angsty fic. I also apologize for making Kai come off like a bastard, I know he's not always like that. I love Kai/Rei fics, they're probably the best couple in this place, but I wanted a change. Besides Lei's pretty cool, do cha think? I think I'm gonna end this fic right here, it wasn't suppose to be very long anyway.  
  
Oh, by the way I'm getting buried with homework at school right now so I don't think I'll be updating anytime soon, but I promise I'll try as soon as I get the chance. Till then.  
  
CHOW!  
  
~~*~~Silverstorms~~*~~ 


End file.
